The field of the disclosure relates generally to laser distance and ranging (LADAR) modules, and, more particularly, to a LADAR array that combines outputs from a plurality of individual LADAR modules.
Laser distance and ranging (LADAR) systems generate images by transmitting a laser, collecting scatter information when the laser contacts an object, and generating an image using the scatter information. At least some known LADAR systems have a lateral field of view (FOV) of approximately 50°. To increase this FOV, different techniques may be implemented.
For example, at least some LADAR systems use one or more laser beams that are generated by mounting a laser source onto a rotating gimbal. The laser source is then rotated and a plurality of images are acquired at different angles and combined to form a single image. However, such LADAR systems rely on a time of flight concept to acquire backscatter information, which is relatively time-consuming. Specifically, the laser source must be rotated at a sufficiently slow speed to enable the laser beam to be transmitted to the object and receive backscatter from the object. Further, at least some known LADAR systems with larger FOVs are relatively complex, relatively expensive, and relatively difficult to repair.